


Straying The Schedule

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fluff, Gay as hell, Love, M/M, Romance, Sleep, Sweet, angel - Freeform, bed, bxb - Freeform, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel cannot sleep, and Sebastian is wide awake. </p><p>Comfort comes to those who seek it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straying The Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> Written to and for a song titled Take On Me by the musicians that call themselves A-ha. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Sebastian was feeling .. apprehensive.

Not of reapers or demons, of ungodly things or the next case of horrid murders sure to come their way. No, nothing like that.

Sebastian was dreading the nest of dust bunnies that he had found underneath the sofa, not knowing such horrid things could exist in such a pristine place, and in even more disbelief at the fact he had let such a thing slip from his cleansing grasp.

Yes, Sebastian, a demon from the depths of Hell, butler of the Queen's personal watchdog, was afraid of the filth that lived under a sofa in the home of a thirteen year old kid with _blue hair._ He didn't know if it was just him, but that seemed pretty shameful for somebody who can literally control fire but apparently not dust.

Sebastian was procrastinating.

After a long night of cleansing the manor in every sense of the word, he was lying in bed focusing on the ceiling, his inward explanation was that he felt it necessary to study the manor, learn it's ways so as to be able to cleanse it even more effectively tomorrow. Though he was never to lie to his master, he was apparently very good at lying to himself.

So he lay, sprawled out on his bed in a very un-butlery sort of way, and admittedly a very attractive sort of way along with it.

Of course he had always been attractive, but the prospect of more devilish pursuits came easy with his position at that moment. Legs wide spread, arms laid naturally, crimson eyes resting easily on the ceiling, hair curling ever so slightly at the ends with his uncaring and restful position. He was a sight to behold like that, and he didn't care.

A light rap was heard at the door, a certain reluctance emitted from such a simple action that Sebastian questioned exactly who it was. It would have usually been Mey Rin or Finnian with one of their many mistakes, Bard dozing off much earlier in the night for the daily thirteen hours of sleep he apparently required.

Nevertheless, he sat up promptly and came to the door in an instant, his slightly heightened casual appearance not being fixed due to the company he expected.

He realised upon opening the door to expect the unexpected.

"Young master .. ?" He spoke welcomely yet also questionably, as if he were pondering whether the child was planning to attack him or to simply glare. The latter was achieved instantaneously.

"I can't sleep." The boy explained in an especially grumbly tone, most definitely a contender for his most disheveled expression Sebastian had been faced with so far.

The butler nodded, the signature smirk finding it's way to his lips to join the still slightly shocked expression he held to his master.

The boy was wrapped in a duvet far too large for him, trailing what had to be metres behind his feet.

"Well? Are you going to invite me in or not?" He grouched suddenly, faced with the unusual silence of his butler. For a moment wondering if this was a normal occurrence and he had just forgotten, Sebastian stepped aside the doorway and gestured for Ciel to make himself comfortable.

That he did, dragging his surely rather heavy feather duvet onto Sebastian's inferior bed and hunkering down in the warmth of his oversized blanket and the covers of the butler's own hardly used bedding. The demon could've gawked at the scene, the boy just too adorable for words to describe.

He himself was much alike to a smile, apart from the fact he held such a threatening expression. It was as if he was perpetually saying 'Say something and I'll kill you'.

It was bloody well endearing.

"May I question as to why you've arrived in my quarters at such a late hour?" Sebastian queried softly to the grouch settled on top of his bed. He'd only used it once to actually sleep in, and that was only because Ciel had been up all night reading and had been three times as hard to handle as usual. Memories of that day began, and he flushed them away with the querying thoughts of why on Earth Ciel was here instead.

"It's cold." He simply answered, a lack of sleep evident in his darkened features. A smile came easy to Sebastian's face, a sort of plan appearing in his devilish mind.

"I could fix that easily for you if you'd like, young master." He spoke, too seductive to not be suggestive but too regular to be taken more heavily than need be. Ciel merely sighed, either not picking up on his tone or ignoring it as he nodded reluctantly.

Sebastian bowed a little, habit he supposed, and made his way to the side of the bed.

Slipping off his buckles and outer layers, he was left in his dress shirt and pants to do his job in.

Ciel oblivious to this all being pretty weird simply looked at him a bit strangely and continued his merry waiting for whatever was to come.

Sebastian crept onto the covers beside the boy and slid a sly hand around his waist, pulling him into his arms before Ciel could reject them, though that didn't deter the squirming and complaints he pursued instead. The demon simply held him close and moved them under the covers, lightening his firm grip on the child, proving also to lighten the amount of thrashing.

They lay beside each other in a strange quiet, one that seemed as if it should've been filled with some sort of new sound. It was empty, noises of the wind squealing from the outside world and adding to the quiet eeriness.

Still without words, Sebastian pulled Ciel closer to him when he felt it safe to do so, enveloping him in a body-heated embrace he was sure to appreciate.

The warmth seeped into his chilled body like a drug, appreciation for this living heater all he could care about for the moment. Eyelids swaying up and down, they came to a rest along with his weary blue head when they closed completely and let what was behind them be dragged into the heat that continued to bleed into him.

Sebastian was fiery warm, literally a heater, and for that, Ciel clung to him like a leech. He practically was at that point, taking his fill of what wasn't blood, but warmth.

Sebastian welcomed the child either way, having an unbelievable amount of new material to tease the kid with now.

For some odd reason, he didn't feel so inclined to do so when he looked down at Ciel.

 _Really_ looked.

His eyes wandered over the sight of this resting Earl, angelic features appearing melted into the pillow and himself, causing his chest to stir a little. He was a demon, yes, but that didn't seem to mean he couldn't appreciate the finer things in life. The finer things apparently being this little blue-mopped human that leeched off of his warmth and stuck to him with his limbs.

His appearance was crumbled, like an avalanche that was forever tumbling down it's mountain.

Ciel was a hurricane with no end, and in his arms was where he stirred a tornado of deepened emotions in his seemingly emotionless butler, and that disturbed Sebastian greatly.

What was once so innocent was becoming a corrupted ideal in his head, wanting nothing more than to exploit him in every way, defile him with his hands and touch him more than he deserved.

But Sebastian brushed away the thoughts as if they were nothing, storing them away for another time.

For now, he had Ciel readily available to provide warmth for, and that was what he wanted to do for him.

In many different ways.


End file.
